


Slow Dance With You

by CrysT



Category: Sanders Sides, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prom, School Dances, Slow Dancing, and I tried, i love them, sweet nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrysT/pseuds/CrysT
Summary: In all honestly, Virgil would rather be anywhere but here right now. He’d be more than willing to stay at home and watch something on Netflix if Patton hadn’t pleaded with those stupidly adorable puppy eyes of his. So, instead of happily lazing on his couch sipping Gatorade out of a wine glass, he was stood awkwardly by the buffet table, watching couples dance in a crowded room to remixes of songs he thought were overplayed enough.





	Slow Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

> Another Prinxiety fic bc I have no self control!!

Virgil fidgeted with his phone, swiping through his apps again and again for no particular reason other than for his hands to do something.

“Virgil!” A voice called and suddenly his attention was taken away from the tiny screen in his hands. Patton rushed towards him, his date, Logan, in tow. The two wore practically matching tuxedoes in different shades of blue. On his chest sat a bright, colorful corsage.

“Hi Pat,” Virgil greeted, a small smile of relief on his face as he pocketed his phone. “Looking good, Logan.”

“Thank you, Virgil. You look quite pleasant yourself, too.” Logan said, gesturing to Virgil’s suit. He wore a simple suit with a purple undershirt, a black tie hanging under the collar. For the heck of it, he even threw in the small storm cloud enamel pin Patton gave him last Christmas.

“Have any of you seen Roman?” Patton asked, “He’s usually the first to arrive.”

Virgil shrugged, “Haven’t seen him all night.”

Patton deflated a bit, no doubt worried about their eccentric friend, “Hmm… well we’ll see him sooner or later.” He turned to Virgil, “Hey, will you be okay over here? Logan and I are going to go dance.”  
  
Virgil nodded frantically, “Yeah! Totally! You kids have fun!”

Patton beamed, and just as he took Logan’s hand, the DJ announced a slow dance. He gasped, a smile wide on his face, “Lo! Let’s go!” 

Logan could barely say a word before he was dragged off, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t quite melt at the sight of Patton’s bright smile.

 

* * *

 

Virgil watched them leave, chuckling slightly at the love struck nerd following Patton into the crowd. Soon, they were both out of his view. With a sigh, he made a move to pull his phone out of his pocket once again before he was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

He looked up and was met with bright brown eyes and a very familiar face.

“Roman!” He exclaimed in surprise, almost dropping his phone.

Roman chuckled at the reaction, “Why’re you standing here all sulky Dr. Gloom?”

Virgil shrugged, “I honestly didn’t even want to go. I don’t really see the point of going if you don’t even have a date. Speaking of which, where’s yours?”

Roman sighed, “Don’t have one. I was too… nervous to ask the one I wanted to bring.”

“Oh. I’m… I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

 

The two stood next to each other, looking out at the sea of people in front of them, swaying along to soft, slow music.

Roman started to hum along, hand tapping to the rhythm on his thigh.

Virgil took one glance at it, suddenly feeling the urge to hold it.  
  
He brushed that thought away before impulse could get its filthy hands on it.

 

* * *

 

When the first song ended, the second immediately faded in. The crowd seemed to lessen just enough for them to spot Logan and Patton somewhere. Even at a distance, they could practically feel the love radiating off the two. Patton, with his arms wrapped around Logan’s neck and shoulders, smiling up at him radiantly; and Logan, with his arms around Patton’s waist, pulling him closer and smiling softly.

Virgil couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy, wishing he had someone tonight, too.

But hey, whatever, right?

 

The second verse had just started when Roman turned to him, hand held out as an offering, “Would you like to dance?” He asked, a blush on his face.

Virgil sputtered, heart beating fast and face heating up even faster. “Yeah! Yes— Sure yep.” He placed his hand in Roman’s and allowed him to bring him to the dance floor.

“I don’t um— exactly know how to do this… whole thing.” Virgil confessed, hands flailing awkwardly.

Roman chuckled, “Follow my lead”, he whispered and brought Virgil’s arms up to his shoulders. He then wrapped his own around Virgil’s waist, pulling him closer. Slowly, he started to sway them both to the song.

“Hey, do you want to know who I wanted to ask out to the dance?”  
  
Virgil hummed, completely lost in Roman’s eyes at the moment.  
  
“You.”  
  
Though he didn’t think it was possible, Virgil was sure he blushed even harder. He attempted to hide his face by staring down at their shoes, but Roman lifted his chin up, smiling at him.

Before he knew it, he was being kissed. The kiss was soft and gentle but so full of love that all Virgil could do was melt. He was like putty in Roman’s hands, shoulders slacked and knees weak.

 

Turns out, going to the dance wasn’t as bad as he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, Patton and Logan totally took pictures.


End file.
